percy jackson and the olympions: the lost one
by percabethlover117
Summary: his life was fine up until 3 hours ago he had a nice house mom and step-dad and everything he could want that all chaned when IT showed up and ruied everything (first story please no hate)
1. Chapter 1

**(first fanfic please dont hate contsructive critisium welcome please no flames) **

_**no ones pov**_

New York, Central Park, 2560

As he ran from the beast chasing him. He ducked through bushes and low tree branches until he saw a fire up ahead he prayed that whoever was there could help. Him he mustered all the strength he could and ran as fast as he could the beast was closing in on him. He hoped he would not meet the same fate as his mother 3 hours prior.

_**percys pov**_

He leapt over the fire he saw a man and a woman sitting on a downed log he landed but as soon as his feet connected with the dirt he collapsed. Blackness creeping around the edges of his view. He tried to open his mouth to warn the man and woman of the beast approaching when the man rose from his seat. He saw a he was holding a giant hammer. "_That thing must way a ton."_ I thought. Then the woman spoke "that _boy_ saw us you bust destroy him!" The way she said boy like she was trying to eat a rotten egg every time she said it. "No" the man said I let out a mental sigh of relief "he knows not who we are he is no threat" then before the woman could counter the beast that was chasing me burst through the tree line and roared the man turned and raised his hammer and a lighting bold hit the hammer and redirected itself and hit the beast it staggered backwards with wide eyes when the woman turned and pulled a bow out of thin air and started to shoot silver arrows with unbelievable speed and accuracy then the beast howled and turned and ran it didn't get far before a hammer slammed into its back and started to dissolve into some sort of weird greenish goo. As the man approached him his hammer proofed out of his hand with a flash of light as well as the woman's bow and arrows "before I was so ruddily interrupted I believe he is a half-blood." the woman said before I could hear the man's response. The last thing I saw was the man looking at me with eyes the size of diner plates. Then the darkness closed in on me and I slipped into the bonds of unconsciousness.

**A.N thanks for reading coment if you want more chapters and any sugestions you may have **

**im starting a vote for the paring later one here are the choses **

** /anabeth**

** /oc**

** /thalia**

** /piper**

** /reyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Percy pov) **

**as I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the man and woman arguing over what to do with me for the moment I just decided to listen. "-timis we cant just kill him he has a a vary important destiny ahead of him and this is the start of it. We have to decide do we kill him and doom ourselves or we spare him and allow him to live, help him become a good person" the man said there was a moment of silence that turned into a minute then the woman final said something "your right maybe we can save him from becoming like every other man out there." they both looked at me and I froze. I didn't know what to do... the man smiled softly at me like I was some kind of relative he hasn't seen in years... it was strangely comforting. Then I saw the way the woman was look- well more like glaring at me as if she starred hard enough it would kill me. It did kind of scare me when I couldn't breath for a second and I had the strange sensitization on my head as if I was growing antlers. Then the man stepped forward and held out his hand and said "hello young-ling I am Thor and this is lady Artemis." He paused for a moment before continuing. "w...we are your parents" the woma- Artemis said as if when she finished saying it she would die... literally. I took Thor's hand and shook it weakly and said softly "I'm Percy... Percy Jackson. Percy is short for Perseus." after that the extent of my injurers hit me and I collapsed only to be caught bye Thor as Artemis rushed forward to help. Then I blacked out again.**

**A.N sorry the chapters are so short. i will make sure the next one is long **


	3. Chapter 3

(**Thor's POV)**

I glared at Artemis for a minute as we tried to help our son. I always knew that she hated him for being a boy but trying to turn him into a jackalope… Now that's just wrong. I was drawn out of my thoughts by Artemis staring at me.

"Well." She said waiting.

"Well what you just tried to turn our only son into a wild animal to be hunted all because he is a boy!" I screamed I don't know why I'm so mad but all the pain of having to leave him and abandon him with those mortals. Watching him call them mom and dad it broke my heart every time. And all the while he had no clue is mom and dad are all powerful immortal beings that shouldn't exist let alone have a child together. For oden's sake he has a kid with the VIRGIN goddess of the hunt if anyone knew that they would both be killed.

"mmmmmm…" Percy stirred on the ground

"We need to get him somewhere safe somewhere he belongs…" I said as Artemis' went wide eyed

"You don't mean camp half-blood do you we would both be killed but not before Zeus kills every other god you know."

"I know but we have to keep him safe…. It's the only way"

With that I shrunk my hammer into a silver bracelet with a blue hammer charm on it. Artemis looked at me as if I just laid in my own coffin.

"You can't give up Mjolnir it's your godly weapon he can't even use it, and if you give it to him you will have nothing to defend yourself with."

"Wrong again Mjolnir can chose its master and if gifted bye me it can be wielded by those with a true heart and soil. But if wielded by someone with evil in there heart or soil and with a mind to use it for destruction or their own personal gain they will not be able to lift it an inch."

Then there was a flash in Artemis' hands and she held a silver bow and quiver full of arrows of different metals and a pen.

"What's with the pen?" I asked

"It is the sword that once belonged to my lieutenant she in trusted me with it saying I would find someone worthy of the blade and who else but my son." She stated calmly and put the pen in his right pocket and the bow and arrows on his back. And with that Artemis grabbed our son by the shoulder and flashed out leaving me to think.

(Artemis POV)

I was livid I the "virgin" goddess Artemis had to take my son to camp half-blood where if he was my son he would be killed

We flashed onto the porch of the big house and I left him there after knocking on the door and flashing out again to watch from a distance as Chiron took my son in.

(Annabeths POV)

I was talking to Chiron about all the weird things happening around and outside of camp. Like how there's monsters no one knows about chasing demigods and killing a few too.

"Well Annabeth I don't think tha-." Then we heard a knock at the door its way past curfew the harpies would have eaten anyone who left the cabin. So who could it be?

"I believe we have a visitor. Annabeth please come with me."

"ok." Then we went to the door when I opened it there was a kid on the ground unconscious he had messy auburn hair he was tall but not that tall I guess around 6"1 6"2 and he was wearing Nike sneakers and blue jeans with a black shirt. In my mind all I could think was hot hot hot then it took me a minute but I got myself together because I was starting to sound like an Aphrodite child.

"We must get him inside."

"I know that Chiron but we need someone from Apollo cabin to find out how bad his injuries are."

"Yes but for now let's get him inside." And so we got him on Chiron's back and put him in the guest room of the big house.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is just an authors note.

Sooo Soo sorry for the lack of updates I just moved and I had nothing to work on and post with. the next update should be out by next week. I think i'll just make it a Percy/Thalia pairing but im not sure yet again sorry I haven't updated in so long im going to make updating a regular thing


	5. Chapter 5

(Percy's POV)

_ugh what the where am I last thing remember is getting knocked out by some monster._

I sat up of the bed and what I saw was almost as scary as the monster he saw before he passed out this one looked like a human but it couldn't be it had eyes all over his body. nothing around him made any sense. there where... where swords on the walls and right outside the door there was a horse talking to some blond girl right outside the door. I couldn't hear them but I could tell they where talking about me the way the girl kept gesturing to me. Then I blacked out again and when I woke up the girl the horse and the eyeball guy where gone and there was a glass of what looked like apple juice on the bedside table. I picked up the glass but when I did I noticed two new things on my wrist a silver wristwatch with black lettering. It said take care my son when you need it press the button on the right of the watch and unclip it love mom

"wow your awake no one thought you could pull threw that."

I looked toward where the voice came from and saw a boy who couldn't have been more than 10 holding a book with a wicked sharp sword strapped to his belt

"Who are you what do you want with me?" then right as I said it I remembered I've seen him in my school he was one of those high-school kids that help out as tutors I think his name was Luke all the girls keep talking about him.

" Well I'm Luke I think you already know that from the look on your face and I'm here to take you to chiron."

"oh ok lets g-" I tried to stand up but my vision went black and I fell back on the bed. Luke rushed to help but I held my hand up and said I was fine. He handed me a glass full of the juice that was on the bedside table

"here drink this." he said handing me the glass

"thanks what is this stuff any way"

"its nectar."

I thought for a minute the remembered thats the drink of the gods in the Greek myths my mom told me that time and time again like it was life or death that I knew that.

"your kidding right if it was shouldn't I be de- wait how is that stuff even real its from a myth"

"well lets get going easy this time you cant afford to drink any more of that stuff"he helped me up and surprisingly felt fine we went out side and I noticed how there where these brand new freshly built accent geek buildings all over the place. The only thing that came to my mind where my parents if they even where my parents.

"come on chiron is right over here" he pointed to a table at the end of the porch with a familiar looking

man in a wheelchair then I remembered where I have seen him before

"Mr. Burner?!"

he turned around and immediately even more questions popped into my head like what was my history tutor doing here with Luke and why am I here or am I dead?

"what is this place?" Luke looked at me and then Mr. Burner and in unison said -

"WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

I jumped back in shock. The first thing that came to mind was what the hell is a half-blood and why did they scream it so loud.

"Luke take this dear boy to the main room and play the orientation film if you could."

"sure thing chiron. Come on Percy fallow me this will explain everything."

_Don't mind me the line needed a break here ave some blue cookies wile you wait _ (::) (::) (::)

I walked out of the main room thinking wow so I'm half god thats too cool so I fallowed Luke to the Hermes cabin but on the way I saw a silver cabin that glowed as if it where made of moon light and it felt like it called to me in a caring mother would call out to here child

Luke ran up to me before I could touch the first step.

"Woe there I wouldn't go near there if I where you thats lady Artemis' cabin if you step foot in there you will probably turn into a dear or something." well then I thought it was strange that it felt as tho I belonged there but I pushed that to the back of my mind and kept walking.

"well here we are me casa es sue casa."

as I walked in I noticed the floor lightered with sleeping bags but only half of them where full.

"pick any empty one you like."

I took the one closest to the door because what I knew about hemes was that he was the god of thieves.

"well you already missed dinner but tonight is capture the flag we are on the blue team with Athena Demeter and Ares cabins and the red team has the rest of the cabins but we have a secret wep-"

right at that moment a conch blew and the cabin lined up at the door and Luke lead them out towards the woods where Mr. burn- chiron stood in-between 2 tables that had armor Shields swords bows and a whole bunch of other cool stuff.

Chiron slammed his hoof down and waited for everything to be quite.

"campers I would like you to meet our newest camper Perseus Jackson who will be with the Hermes cabin now the rules are no maiming and no killing any and all magical weapons and armor are aloud

now blue team because you have fewer numbers witch side of the woods would you like."

Luke thought for a minute...

"we'll take the north side"

Annabeth looked appalled that he blatantly disregarded her plan of action

"teams to your places"

_line break... BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE (::) (::) (::)_

well Luke put me on patrol duty by the creek when all of a sudden there was a rumble in a bush I turned a recognized him immediately it was that other new kid what was his name mark I think I readied my weapons I noticed he had cuts all over his body and when he stepped in the creek the water climbed up his leg and his cuts healed them selves then I realized what that meant...

he's a son of Poseidon!?


End file.
